


Buckle Up!

by MamaBearto2



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Family of Choice, Just listen to Chris, Magnificent seven - Freeform, Protective Chris, Safety is best, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearto2/pseuds/MamaBearto2
Summary: When things go south and people get hurt, the need for safety moves up. And/or, Chris would appreciate it if his agents would just do what he says. My first real try at an ATF fic. Takes place in I'maMePanda's 'One Step Forward, Two Steps Back' 'verse, pre Ezra's de-aging.





	Buckle Up!

Hey Everybody! Long time no see! :D *waves*

This here started as an attempt at an addition to I'maMePanda and I's 'Take Care' shorts and then slowly morphed into something else. It takes place in I'maMePanda's 'One Step Forward, Two Steps Back' 'verse, pre Ezra's de-aging. (Because she's awesome and let's me build sandcastles). It is going to be a multi chaptered long-ish short. Not sure that's really a thing, but it is now. ;)

I hope you enjoy this first bit!

-*M7*-

Chris strode across the pavement, heading for Josiah's old suburban. There were work vehicles available, but since the profiler had shown up after the most recent turn of events, Chris preferred heading home in familiar transportation.

The unexpected and infuriating- he did not like being taken by surprise- strike from Chadwick Darlow had stretched Chris and his team to their very thinnest. While Ezra had maintained his cover as a buyer with the local but elusive firearms dealer and come out unharmed, the rest of the team weren't so lucky.

Buck had dislocated his elbow, careening wildly off a stack of crates as he'd searched for cover. Vin's inexplicable ability to take a hit was legendary, but while he'd managed to deflect a punch from one of Darlow's cronies, he hadn't seen the other and the shiner was already purpling.

Shaking his head, unsure how this had gone from a fairly simple meet and greet to...this, he paused when the local police captain stopped to verify that all his own were accounted for.

"They are," Chris said, looking over his shoulder to where a number of Darlow's gang stood in cuffs.

"Got a good share," Captain Leonard said with satisfaction, following Chris's gaze.

"Good riddance." Chris grunted, as he turned back to the chief.

"Aye," The slightly older man agreed, before waving to a younger officer who called his name, "Now, go take care of your men."

With a nod, Chris continued on his trek, snagging his duster off the hood of an ATF vehicle. Josiah waved at him from up ahead, the older man leaning against the front bumper of his blue bus of a truck.

Buck had been taken off to the hospital, Nathan, who somehow had incurred nothing more than a scraped hand from his too close run around a brick wall, at his side, while JD-

JD. The kid shouldn't have been outside the van, but in the twisted turn of events, was, and had taken a hit to the head. Both Nathan and on-site paramedics had checked him over and declared him good to go home, with warnings of the signs of a concussion.

"Darlow in your sights?" Josiah's voice broke Chris's train of thought, and he looked at the profiler, green eyes saying more than words could. "Thought so." Josiah nodded toward the suburban, "Shall we take 'em home?"

Chris nodded, moving to the passenger door, "Standish?"

"On his way to the ranch," Josiah looked over the hood of the giant metal beast, "He's alright, Chris."

-*M7*-

"Hope ya got a reas'n for leaving the van." Vin spoke quietly, watching Chris walking towards 'Siah's old boat.

JD rubbed gently at his head, shrugging half heartedly, "Told you I saw one of Darlow's idiots coming up behind Ezra."

"A good reason, kid. Why didn't ya just say something? All of us got headsets." Vin shifted in the seat, slouching a bit, before turning his head to look at JD, bad eye starting to close.

"I didn't have time! Tried to tell Ezra, but I think his earpiece was messed up. And then it was too late." Shrugging again, JD turned, peering over Vin's head, out the side window of the truck, "He looks angry."

Chris had stopped at the front of the suburban, talking to Josiah. JD turned back around, facing front and drew his knees up to his chest.

Without opening his eyes, both now closed, Vin agreed, "But more at Darlow than you."

The front doors of the vehicle opened, Josiah pulling his large frame into the driver's seat, as Chris did the same on the opposite side.

"Ready, boys?" Their oldest asked, buckling up and putting the key in the ignition.

"Course, 'Siah." Vin's voice floated up from the rear, JD's echoing agreement following right after. Turning in his seat, Chris took inventory of his youngest agents. Neither appeared overly worse for wear and it wasn't the first time either had taken a few knocks.

"Hey, Cowboy."

The dark blonde head never moved, eyes never opened and Chris couldn't help but grin slightly. "Don't call me Cowboy. You ok?"

"Yeah, 'm fine. Check out the knock on JD's noggin."

JD groaned, swallowing hard when Chris swung his gaze over. What'd Vin have to open his big mouth for? It wasn't like everyone didn't already know, Nathan had told 'Siah and Chris before leaving with Buck. Glancing away from Chris, JD caught Josiah's eye in the rearview, their oldest tipping his head towards the silent man in black.

"I'm ok, honest...it's just a bump..." When Chris's stare didn't lesson, JD shifted, his feet sliding back to the floor and he continued, "Nate told ya, 'member?"

Looking from one to the other once more, Chris gave a short nod, "Alright. Buckle up."

When neither Vin nor JD moved to comply, JD looking sideways at Vin, Chris spoke again, this time Agent Larabee rolling through his tone, "Buckle. Up."

Shifting slightly, JD reached for his buckle. The stupid, old, ridiculous buckle. Why didn't 'Siah update the suburban and put in buckles from this century? He'd attempted to buckle when he'd gotten in and had given up after the third try. Tugging once, JD groaned as the frayed piece of strap caught and refused to stretch any further.

"Dang things are broken." Never moving from his half slouch, Vin's quiet statement had JD staring over his shoulder, releasing the buckle and yanking on it again, trying to get it to cooperate.

"Not broken-"

"It's not a suggestion." Chris cut Josiah off and flicked his gaze to JD, the young man muttering under his breath as he fought with the worn safety equipment, then looked back to Vin, "Now, Tanner."

Pushing his feet against the floor, Vin slid up into a more upright position, blinking with his good eye, and half glaring in Chris's direction. "They're a pain in the butt. Dumb and old. Sorry, 'Siah."

Josiah chuckled, "No worries, Vin. She's old, but she's solid." Turning the key in the ignition, the suburban roared to life as Josiah caught JD's eye in the mirror again, "As with many things from my generation, JD, the gentler you are the more luck you'll have." Josiah smiled at the sheepish look their youngest sent him, before letting the seat belt slide back and then trying again, slowly.

"Tanner." Chris looked ready to climb over the seat and buckle the sniper in himself.

"It's a short ride."

Chris's expression darkened to almost thundering and he twitched, as if holding himself in place was taking a strenuous amount of effort. "I just watched you nearly get shot, I'm not about to lose you because you're being stubborn about a seat belt! Buckle up!"

Half frozen at the beginning of Chris's tirade, JD saw Vin wince as he continued his slow withdrawal. Finally, the buckle was close enough and a click sounded loudly in the momentary quiet.

"Thank you." Chris nodded at JD, and the computer wizard ducked his head in response. "Vin." Managing to make Vin's name sound like a threat, Chris pushed himself off his seat, only to pause as Vin reached for the lap belt.

Muttering under his breath, Vin held Chris's look while he slowly, painstakingly pulled the ancient, thick fabric out just far enough to buckle, with only one slight catch and tug moment. The click released a sigh from JD, who'd been looking back and forth between Vin and their leader in barely hidden concern.

Nodding, Chris turned back around, waving a hand toward the road, "Let's go."

He grabbed his own belt, pulling harder than would have been advised and growled as it stopped short, his hand jerking back with the force. Taking in a deep breath before letting out a soft curse, he let the belt retract. Tugging again, moving slower this time, the belt hitched and seized, the following curse far from soft. Ignoring the look Josiah sent his direction, he neatly shoved the buckle back.

"Problem, Cowboy?"

"_Shut up, Tanner!_"


End file.
